Gîl Síla Na lû Govaded
by CirelondielGreenleaf
Summary: Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...boy do i wish I did though

A/N~ This is just a summary of an idea I have for a Legolas fanfiction. I really want to write this but I was wondering what people thought of the idea so far. Let me know please!

* * *

><p>Main Character: Cirelondiel Undomiel<br>Daughter to Elrond and Galadriel  
>Age: 2000<br>Legolas: 2500  
>Arwen: 2700<p>

Personality: Cirelondiel is a bit outgoing. She loves to spend most of her time off riding her horse Nightingale. Aragorn is her best friend, he has taught her a lot about being a ranger and she has even gone out on a lot of his missions; much to her fathers dismay. Elrond would prefer if Cirelondiel would stay at home and learn from Arwen what makes a princess, but Cirelondiel wants to go out and explore middle earth. She is the best archer in Rivendell, and is slowly learning how to wield a sword thanks to Aragorn. Cirelindiel may be a bit of a tom boy sometimes but she has her moments. She loves to wear long beautiful gowns, and like any other young elven women she wants to one day fall in love and have children. But right now she wants to be young and live her life. She is close to her father but not so much with her mother. She hasn't seen her mother all that much in her life. She also has never formally met Legolas but she has heard about him from her father and Aragorn.

Elven words I'll most likely use (subject to change):  
>Good morning "Mara tuilë"<br>Good night "Mara lomë"  
>Its been too long "Nae saian luume'"<p>

I love you "Le melin"

Will you be mine forever? "Le no an-uir nîn?"

Plot:

Generally this story is going to follow the movies plot line (just adding my plot into it) so basically adding Cirelondiel and her story. I'm probably going to skip some time here and there and just give summaries of what I skipped. Yes this is a Legolas fanfiction so prepare for my OC and him to fall in love (duh). So the plot will focus on that. If this story takes off there is a sequel I'm planning already (I know I've really thought ahead).


	2. Chapter 2

Cirelondiel: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters. I own me and my plot. I'm simply borrowing everyone for a little fun :)  
>Anyways heres chapter one sorry its a little short I just really wanted to post lol. Let me know what you think!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I pressed my back up against the cold stone wall that lined my home. Slowly I peered around the corner to see if anyone was walking down the hall. It appeared as if the cost was clear so I quickly ran down the corridor and out into the yard toward the horse stables. "Hello there Nightingale," I whispered to my horse. Nightingale has been my most treasured friend for years. She is black mostly with a creme color mane. "Time to escape Nightingale" I whispered running my hand along her side. After securing my bow and arrows to my back I hopped onto Nightingales back and proceeded to lead her out of the stalls. Feeling very proud and confident of myself I wasn't listening to my surroundings, and therefor was very surprised to see someone waiting for me at the entrance.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" Aragorn smirked at me. Relieved for it to be Aragorn and not my father; I returned his smirk with a smile. "Would you care to join me?" I responded. There was no need to tell him where I was heading, for he already knew. Aragorn has lived with us in Rivendell his entire life, and he happens to be my best friend, other than Nightingale of course. There were many occasions when Aragorn had helped me to escape. My father wishes for me to be more like my older sister Arwen; very sophisticated and focused on my future in terms of family. If he had it his way I would be walking around in fancy dresses and meeting princely suiters all day. Arwen has already chosen Aragorn to be her future husband. Father of course disapproved of that because Aragorn, unlike Arwen, is not elf kind and therefor not immortal. Hes worried that one day when Aragorn dies Arwen will be left to walk a miserable lonely life and one day die of heartbreak; one of the only ways Elves can die. But right now, that is not what I want to think about. It may seem petty and childish, but I want to spend my days off riding Nightingale, practicing my archery, practicing my swordsmanship, and generally having fun. After all, I am immortal, I have the rest of eternity to find a husband and settle down to have children. Don't get me wrong, that is in my plan for my future, but right now I want adventure! I want to feel my adrenaline pumping at the unexpected! I want father to let me go become a ranger like Aragorn. Much to my dismay however, if it is up to father that will never happen.

Aragorn chuckled and gave me one of his heartbreaking smiles; I imagine the one he used to lure in my sister. "As much fun as that is, and as tempting as that is, I'm afraid I need to decline. And you should too" he told me. Lowering my eyes and giving him a curious look I inquired as to why. "Because there is urgent news and important business that must be attended to. And being an elvish princess like yourself you should involve yourself in it" he stated. His face was serious and his tone was no longer light and carefree. Hopping off Nightingale I joined my old friend at his side. "Is is dangerous and full of life threatening situations?" I asked trying to lighten his mood again. His next statement was all I needed to realize how dire the situation truly was. "The one ring has been found".

Aragorn led me to the library where my father was having a conversation with the wizard Gandalf. Upon seeing the old wizard I ran over and through my arms around him in a tight hug. I heard him chuckle and felt his arms around me, returning the hug. "Ah Cirelondie, nae saian luume" he spoke in my own tongue, before adding "you look as beautiful as ever". Giving him a big smile I released him from my tight embrace and took a step back to examine him. "You look," I tilted my head to the side, "the same Gandalf" I said, laughing. He chuckled and looked as if he were about to say something else, but was interrupted by my father. "If its alright with you too I think it would be best to get caught up at a later time. We have much more pressing news" his tone was serious, with a hint of irritation that I'm sure was aimed at me. Mumbling something like an apology I returned to standing next to Aragorn and listened intently to what my father had to say.

{Skipping the scene where Elrond explains that the one ring has been found and that the ring can not stay in Rivendell}

Sighing I leaned back against the bench I was sitting on and looked up at the sky. Its so hard to believe that the one ring has been found; after being missing for so many long years. And yet now here it is, right here in Rivendell. I wonder what my father plans to do with it. "Cirelondie" a voice called from behind me. Sitting up I turned around to find my father walking towards me. I gave him a little smile and scooted down the bench so that he could sit next to me. He sat down and sighed softly; I could tell immediately that there was something troubling him. Concerned I put my hand on his own hand for comfort. "What is it Ada?" I asked him. {A/N: Ada means father} He turned his face to me; his eyes showing great concern. "I'm going to be calling a council meeting. It will be a meeting between the elves, men and dwarfs. Here it will be decided who will bring the ring to mount doom" he told me. Suddenly his face grew very serious and somewhere in me I had a feeling what he was about to say next. "I'm asking; no begging you Cirelondie, please do not offer up your assistance to go. If the council agrees upon it I can not vote against them to keep you here" he begged. It broke my heart to see my father beg his daughter. But I could not say yes to his please just to make him happy. Being my father he should know me by now. I engulfed my father in a tight hug before saying "I'm sorry Ada. But if I can assist the ring-bearer in any way, I will help. You should know me well enough to know that I would not just sit back on something as important as this if I knew I could help" I made my voice sound as convincing and as strong as I could. However it did not change my fathers concerns at all. "This mission is far to dangerous for you. It is extremely more dangerous than anything you have seen or done leaving here with Aragorn. You could die my daughter" his voice became very sad, "I can not bare the thought of losing you" he told me. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes and threatened to fall. "Goheno nin Ada," I said. {A/N: Forgive me father} He nodded, knowing he was defeated. "Our visitors will be arriving early in the morning" he stated, before slowly standing up and walking away. The tears I had been fighting back slowly fell down my cheeks and landed into my lap. Honestly I hate seeing my father like that, but I need to live my life the way I want to live it, not how he wishes for me to live it. I inhaled deeply, regaining control over myself, before standing up and heading to my room to sleep for the next day.


End file.
